Veneno Vil
by WelcomeToLolaLand
Summary: Todos tenemos debilidades, hasta el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos encontró la suya. One-shot.


**Veneno Vil**

**Bueno... aquí vengo con otra historia de mi autoría. Es la primera vez que escribo sobre Voldemort, fue algo difícil para mi ponerme en sus zapatos... pero quede satisfecha con el resultado, espero que a ustedes también les guste. Sobre Bellatrix... no tengo nada que decir, amo a las hermanas Black, y disfruto mucho escribir sobre ellas :).**

**La idea de la historia me vino con una canción del grupo de rock mexicano **Fobia**, la canción se llama **"Veneno Vil", **siento que le viene como anillo al dedo a nuestra querida Bellatrix. Si pueden, escúchenla en youtube.**

**Agradezco a mi beta y amiga Bea por ayudarme con la historia.**

**¡Disfrútenla!**

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece.**

* * *

Se observaba detenidamente en el espejo. La belleza que alguna vez poseyó ya no existía. Después del ritual en el que logró crearse un nuevo cuerpo, su apariencia era más parecida a la de una serpiente. Chasqueó la lengua molesto. Él ya estaba por encima de todas esas superficialidades humanas como la belleza y la riqueza, estaba a un paso de ser el dueño de todo. Sólo tenía que poner sus manos en la varita del destino y ya nadie podría comparársele.

Escuchó que alguien entraba a la habitación. No tenía que girarse para saber quien era. La presencia de esa mujer era abrumadora. Para algunos era tétrica y desconcertante, para él era simplemente deliciosa.

-Bella – no se tomó la molestia de girarse. Siguió observándose detenidamente en el espejo. La silueta de Bellatrix Lestrange asomo por el mismo.

-Mi señor – Bellatrix se arrodillo ante su amo y lo observo fascinada. Lord Voldemort era un misterio, nunca nadie sabía en lo que pensaba, ni siquiera ella que era su más leal servidora. Había amado a ese hombre con locura, la había encantado con sus palabras sobre las Artes Oscuras y la erradicación de los sangresucias, su vida nunca volvió a ser la misma después de conocerlo. Lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si se lo pedía. –Mi Señor, los hermanos Carrow están teniendo dificultades en Hogwarts con algunas sabandijas impertinentes que se niegan a doblegarse ante el nuevo régimen. ¿Debemos hacer algún tipo de intervención?

Voldemort siguió observándose frente al espejo sin emitir sonido alguno. Después de varios minutos se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones de la antesala. El que había sido el sillón favorito de Lucius. Una sonrisa torcida se formó en su rostro.

-Deja que Severus se encargué de los chiquillos insolentes, nosotros tenemos mejores cosas en que ocuparnos – movió la mano en un gesto que indicaba claramente que se marchará.

Bellatrix no pudo ocultar el odio que sintió al escuchar el nombre de Severus Snape. Como odiaba a ese mestizo doble cara, estaba segura de que era un traidor pero no había encontrado la manera de desenmascararlo ante su señor.

-¡Snape es un imbécil! ¡Es demasiado suave con los mocosos! – sus ojos brillaron cual fuego– Déjeme ir a darles un escarmiento mi Señor, unos cuantos crucios y ya no tendrán nada que decir – dijo esto mientras se relamía los labios. No le importaba en lo absoluto que fueran niños. ¡Ja! ¡Eso lo hacía aún más divertido! Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando la veían, eso le encantaba.

-No Bella, olvídate de esos chiquillos y mejor concéntrate en nuestros prisioneros – Voldemort observaba el brillo diabólico en los ojos de la mujer. Tenía el apetito de un predador animal, era insaciable.

-Pero…

-¡Bellatrix! – Voldemort le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Bellatrix bajo la mirada iracunda, poco a poco se tranquilizó y una sonrisa horriblemente dulce se formó en su rostro.

-Si mi Señor – Voldemort la observó salir de la habitación con una mirada indescifrable. Indescifrable para cualquiera, pero no para él. No iba a obedecerlo, suspiro, ese era uno de los puntos débiles que no había logrado superar con Bellatrix, su impulsividad. Gracias a Morgana hasta ahora no le había causado ningún imprevisto.

Sonrió. No podía quejarse. Ella era su más leal vasallo. En el momento que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia él supo que había encontrado a su mejor arma. La había entrenado, había sido su mejor pupila. Con una sed interminable por aprender. Y por lo que sentía hacia su maestro sabía que nunca lo traicionaría.

Hacía cualquier cosa por él. Jamás había titubeado. Amenazaba, torturaba y mataba a sangre fría. Era como un huracán, arrasaba con todo a su paso. Por eso era perfecta, por eso era su mano derecha.

Pero no lo vio venir. El deseo insaciable que esa mujer había suscitado en él. Cerró los ojos. Nunca creyó que él sufriría ese mal. Cuando era joven había ignorado completamente a las miles de mujeres que se le habían insinuado; no despertaban en él el más mínimo interés además de que, lo distraían de sus objetivos. Hasta que conoció a Bellatrix Black.

Era perfecta. Sangre pura, hija de una de los linajes más antiguos en el mundo mágico, Slytherin. Al principio la había visto como una adquisición indispensable para su séquito, pero después, despertó en él un deseo irrefrenable.

El deseo era un sentimiento al que estaba acostumbrado. Lo que mas deseaba era poder. Pero nunca había deseado a un ser vivo, nunca había deseado a una mujer, y eso lo desorientaba. Lord Voldemort no supo que hacer en ese momento.

Se dedicó a observarla de lejos. Era una perfecta serpiente, la veía desenvolverse delante de algunos de los reclutas que se iban juntando a su alrededor. Mcnair, Rowle, Nott, todos ellos la veían con miedo, era una mujer imponente. Pero había uno que no la veía de ese modo.

Los hermanos Lestrange eran serios, fríos. Pero Voldemort vio en los ojos de Rodolfo algo que no le gusto. Vio en ellos el mismo deseo que él tenía por esa mujer.

Y fue cuando lo supo. Rodolphus Lestrange estaba comprometido con Bellatrix Black. Esa mujer pronto le pertenecería. No lo podía creer, esa mujer, tan libre, tan llena de energía y ansias de poder, sería atada. No creía que eso fuera a detenerla, pero aun así tomo su decisión. La haría suya, sucumbiría a su deseo, para así saber que esa mujer sería suya para siempre.

Con un suspiro volvió a la realidad. Lo había hecho. Esa mujer era suya. Nadie lo sabía, por supuesto. No podía parecer débil ante sus seguidores, no debían saber que había sucumbido ante los encantos de una mujer como cualquier otro humano. Él era Lord Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, él iba a dominarlo todo, él que ya no era humano, él que había logrado asesinar a Dumbledore, y él que a pesar de todo había sucumbido ante una mujer, demostrándole que Tom Riddle aún vivía dentro de sí y había sido infectado por un veneno vil.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**


End file.
